Nicola Scott
is a comic book artist from Sydney, Australia. | ProfessionalHistory = is a penciler and editor for DC Comics. Career After a brief acting career, Scott decided in 2001 to become a comic book artist.Stavrou, Nikolaos (20 June 2010). "Potts Point's Own Wonder Woman". Wentworth Courier. Archived from the original on 2 April 2012. Retrieved 2 April 2012. She made her debut in the comics industry by painting covers for a series titled The Watch published in Australia by Phosphorescent Comics."Nicola Scott: The Wonder From Down Under!". TheComicFanatic.com. 30 September 2004. Archived from the original on 2 April 2012. Retrieved 2 April 2012. In 2002, she traveled to the San Diego Comic-Con International to begin making contacts in the U.S. comics industry. In 2003, she obtained work from Top Cow Comics which in turn led to her being hired by DC Comics. Her first work in the U.S. market appeared in Star Wars: Empire #26 (October 2004)Nicola Scott at the Grand Comics Database] published by Dark Horse Comics. In December 2005, Wizard magazine featured Scott as a "Talent to Watch". At DC, she collaborated with writer Gail Simone on Birds of Prey and Secret Six.Brady, Matt (19 April 2008). "NYCC '08: Gail Simone on the Return of the Secret Six". Newsarama. Archived from the original on 5 December 2008. Retrieved 2 April 2012. In 2010, she drew the Wonder Woman tie-in to Blackest Night. In July 2010, Scott was announced as the artist of the Teen Titans starting with issue #88"Nicola Scott joins J.T. Krul on Teen Titans". DC Comics. 14 July 2010. Archived from the original on 2 April 2012. Retrieved 2 April 2012. and she drew the series until the end of its run with issue #100 (October 2011). Scott penciled Superman Vol 3 issues #3, 5, and 6.Khouri, Andy (2 November 2011). "Artist Nicola Scott to Draw Three Issues of DC Comics' Superman". ComicsAlliance. Archived from the original on 2 April 2012. Retrieved 2 April 2012. In January 2012, DC announced Scott and writer James Robinson as the creative team of Earth 2, a new series focusing on the Justice Society of America.Kushins, Josh (12 January 2012). "DC Comics in 2012-–-Introducing the "Second Wave" of DC Comics The New 52". The Source. DC Comics. Archived from the original on 14 January 2012. Retrieved 14 January 2012. Scott's work on that series has been described as her "mainstream breakthrough".Lewis, Maria (6 January 2014). "Comic maestro Nicola Scott's life is a Wonder". Surry Hills, New South Wales: The Daily Telegraph. Archived from the original on 28 June 2014. She drew the creator-owned series, Black Magick, which was written by Greg Rucka and published by Image Comics."Nicola Scott". Image Comics. n.d. Archived from the original on 4 March 2016. She and Rucka launched a new Wonder Woman series for DC Comics in June 2016. Scott draws the even-numbered issues and Liam Sharp draws the odd-numbered issues. Critical reception Reviewer Doug Zawisza of Comic Book Resources praised Scott's work on Superman #6 and compared her favorably to George Pérez, stating, "Luckily, it seems Scott can keep up with Pérez line for line. While Scott's is definitely more grounded in reality than Pérez's (evident in the scene featuring the alien landscape of Jazuur), these two creators work quite well together. Scott's art, from quiet moments like Lois calling out to Clark to the louder moments of the Supermen battle royale, is consistent and breathtaking, begging the readers to stop awhile and study it."Zawisza, Doug (23 February 2012). "Superman #6". Comic Book Resources. Archived from the original on 2 April 2012. Retrieved 2 April 2012. | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = * DC Comics * Instagram * Twitter | Links = * }}